


I’ve Always Hated You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I just rlly love them, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sakusa’s pov, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, non binary Sakusa, tsumus kinda punk idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiyoomi Sakusa hated people. Especially one specific person named Atsumu Miya who wanted everything to do with Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	I’ve Always Hated You

Kiyoomi dreads starting his college career. Having to be around so many human beings who probably haven't showered in weeks or changed clothes due to this generation of millennials being depressed, did not interest sound appealing in the slightest. Kiyoomi never understood most people and it’s not like they cared for any of these people either. They were never a socialist and didn’t even try to get along with others. Kiyoomi was never one for doing what was "in" or what the new trend was, unlike most people these days who did what was popular at the time. Ever since being a child, they just did whatever felt comfortable. As a kid Kiyoomi was never interested in social media either. One day, out of curiosity they downloaded Instagram just to see what it was like. Kiyoomi deleted it after ten minutes. They just couldn't care less about social media influencers trying to sell kids fake shit that wouldn't work, just for money. Why would anyone even be interested in having any social media platform? It was just a bunch of people pretending their life was amazing, posting about how "perfect" their life was. In high school Kiyoomi didn't participate in any partying and had only one friend. They never cared for participating in the act of getting drunk or "fucked up" as everyone calls it. Kiyoomi was never able to join in on those things anyway. They’ve always had strict parents even if the two weren’t around much. When they were gone they seemed to not care at all about Kiyoomi’s whereabouts or life, but when they were home, they constantly nagged and knit picked everything Kiyoomi did. 

Kiyoomi didn’t want to stay in the dorms and absolutely despised the idea of having a roommate. Sharing a room with someone sounded like something out of a nightmare. Although before applying to this college, they're neglectful parents said it would make them happy if Kiyoomi had a roommate. They thought it would help him make a friend. Kiyoomi wanted to laugh. When did someone ever need friends honestly. They've always been fine without them. They were content with staying home in a clean room and never felt sad for missing out on fun. All Kiyoomi really needed was volleyball right?

The day before classes started Kiyoomi decided to meet their roommate and lay down some rules. Although they absolutely hated the idea of seeing other people they drove to the building, got out of the car, grabbed their things, and heading towards the dorms. Walking down the hall of the boys dorms, they noted how many frat boys there actually were, and holy shit there was a lot. Frat boys were one of things Kiyoomi didn’t ever want to interact with. The college assigned Kiyoomi in the boys dorms which they were a little skeptical about, but just figured to let it go. They could probably have different circumstances but they decided to just deal with it so it didn’t become a big deal. In all honesty Kiyoomi was in hopes that this roommate was calm and collective. Was it too much to ask for a person who was was clean, tidy, quiet, and respectful? Then again when do you ever find a male in their twenty's who's calm, respectful, and testosterone levels aren't though the roof.

Walking down the halls Kiyoomi got lost but kind of enjoyed it. Walking around, not having to talk to anyone, and figuring out where specific rooms were. After a little while of walking around, Kiyoomi found the room and put a hand on the knob. When he opened the door there were two beds on either sides of the room, boxes on the right side, along with a male sitting on the bed unpacking boxes. Kiyoomi stood in the middle of the doorway and observed the man. He had gray hair, an unusually handsome face, a nice build, and an noticeable nice outfit. The man sitting on the bed didn't notice Kiyoomi for a few seconds until he looked up.

"Oh hey, ya must be the other person assigned to this room huh?" He looked up from his sitting position and gave a small wave, "I'm Miya Osamu, nice to meet ya."

  
“Call me Sakusa, and before we get all comfortable I have rules that need to be unforced.” Kiyoomi stared at they male who looked at him confused.

  
After a week of living with Osamu, Kiyoomi realized that this person was an introverted and respectful person. The one type of person that Kiyoomi can actually get along with, but there's just one thing. He eats, a lot. Too much, in fact Kiyoomi was genuinely curious how his body could keep up with the amount of food he ate, but that's not even the worst part. Osamu ate, in his bed. Kiyoomi knew that tons of people did this but just couldn't stand it. Eating in bed, getting crumbs everywhere, it's just so disgusting. They were at least somewhat grateful that Osamu picked up after himself and everything he ate. If cleaning and finding a bug, the buildings already in flames. There is also one more thing Kiyoomi couldn't stand. Miya Atsumu, Osamu's twin brother. Atsumu has only come over a couple of times so far due to the busyness of the first week, but when he did come it's like he couldn't shut the fuck up.

The first time he came was the day after Kiyoomi came to the dorms. After a long day of classes, which were mentally draining, they came back to the shared room and there it was. Miya Atsumu sitting on his twin brothers bed, alone, scrolling through his phone. He had piss, bleach colored hair, a lip piercing, noticeable stick and pokes, and rings on almost every one of his fingers. He wore a big black T-shirt over a gray hoodie, ripped black jeans with a chain, black ankled Doc Martens, and at least a hundred necklaces.

"Oh hey, yer Osamu's roommate right?" The boy looked up from his phone, "I'm his twin, although I took on the handsome genes, can you tell." Atsumu looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

_Tongue piercing_ , Kiyoomi thought.

"Okay why are you here?" Kiyoomi walked over to the other side of the room and set their things down, not feeling at all comfortable with a random stranger in the room, even if it was Osamu's brother. Kiyoomi especially didn't like that this guy had tons of piercings, and rings that he probably hadn't ever washed.

"M just here fer Osamu, I needed talk to him about something." Atsumu stared at Kiyoomi washing both hands, then grabbing a shit ton of hand sanitizer, then throwing the bottle to Atsumu.

"Use it."

"Are ya some kinda germaphobe?" Atsumu puts a generous amount in his hands and runs them together. Kiyoomi didn't answer the question, not knowing what to do. They needed to change out of this outfit, and into something clean. They just wanted to take a nap. Kiyoomi sat on the bed and pulled out some homework while Atsumu kept scrolling through his phone. They sat in an awkward silence for at least ten minutes.

"So what's yer name?" Atsumu looked up from his phone at the other and Kiyoomi did the same at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Sakusa." Kiyoomi looked back down trying to figure out the problem on an assignment.

"Oh cool, I don't think I introduced myself either, I'm Miya Atsumu." Kiyoomi looked up at Atsumu for a second then looked back down at the worksheet.

"So what are you majoring in?" Atsumu broke the silence again while playing with his necklaces. For some reason, to Kiyoomi, that was the hottest thing ever. They stared at Atsumu then looked away.

"I study in criminology." Kiyoomi was always interested in crime solving. It may seem a bit weird for a germaphobe to want to solve cases that involve things like murder but Kiyoomi just couldn't not be interested in criminology, they couldn't help loving mysteries. Whenever a crime solving show came on tv, Kiyoomi always got a rush of adrenaline when figuring out the crime before the detectives on the show did. It always gave them a weird feeling inside and they just always kinda liked creepy things and trying to solve crimes. It was satisfying.

"That's cool, Do ya solve cases n stuff? Oh I should tell you what I major in as well," Atsumu threw hand out. Kiyoomi wanted to laugh at that because who still made hand gestures like that? Atsumu confidently said "I study in music, well more specifically I play bass and I'm also in a band."

_Oh. He's in band. He's that type of person_. Kiyoomi wanted to kick this guy out so bad but before going through with it, the door opened.

"Tsumu, what are ya doing here?" Osamu rolled his eyes and threw his bag at his twin.

"Ay! What was that for?" Atsumu threw the bag that hit him onto the floor.

"Oh god please don't tell me ya annoyed Sakusa this whole time." Osamu sounded disappointed , "Apologize now."

"I didn't even do anything! In fact I was just tellin him bout my band isn't that right?" Atsumu looked in Kiyoomi's direction.

"I'm not a him." Kiyoomi doesn't look up from the worksheet.

"Oh? So are ya like trans or somethin?" Osamu smacked Atsumu on head for asking a straightforward question, "What was that for samu! I was just asking a question!"

"Non binary actually, and if your slow ass brain can't understand what that is, it means I go by the pronouns they or them." Kiyoomi never cared for genders. They actually hated the concept of genders and thought that if people wanted to be a guy or girl then go on ahead, but they didn't want to be held down by a title. Kiyoomi wanted to do whatever the fuck they felt like doing. Who even made the concept of genders? They ask themselves that all the time. Well I guess some people may say god made these roles for everyone but Kiyoomi never cared for religion and didn't believe in god, so who made these "rules". Who said you have be a male or a female? Who came up with the idea of separating people just because they have different physical and mental traits? Kiyoomi's brain felt dizzy when thinking that much. Everyones gonna die so they figured, might as well do whatever the fuck you want with you're time here. Kiyoomi Sakusa didn't feel like a male or female. They just felt like was Kiyoomi Sakusa and that was good enough.

"Hey you didn't have to explain! I know exactly what non binary means." Atsumu pointed at him. Kiyoomi was somewhat relieved that they didn't have to deal with another person not respecting their pronouns. It didn't happen that often but when Kiyoomi would come across someone who wouldn't respect them, Kiyoomi would simply just not bother with that person. They would just called the person out then completely ignored them after the conversation. For some reason to Kiyoomi, Atsumu looked like a person who judge someone for being themself.

"Yeah sure you did, anyway tsumu what are ya here for?" Osamu opened the door to a mini fridge the both of them shared, and pulled out onigiri he made in the morning.

"Samu ya gotta help me! This first week in driving me crazy. I had so much homework and I mean I guess that classes weren't that big of a deal since I'm an A+ student but it's still difficult." Kiyoomi noted that. "The band is goin okay but we can't figure out good times to meet up! It's like everyones just so distant ya know? M not sure what to do." Atsumu rambled on.

"Tsumu did you just come here to complain, because if you did then please get the fuck out." Osamu said before taking a bite of his onigiri.

"Shut up! Well, I mean it's just hard ya know. Moving away from home, packing n shit took up lots of energy, I've been studying lots too so I gotta stay up late, and on top of that I still gotta try and write songs and practice." Atsumu flopped backwards onto his brothers bed. Kiyoomi wasn't really interested in the conversation but thought it was quite entertaining, so kept listening.

"I know tsumu, but you'll eventually get used to it." Osamu threw an onigiri wrapped in plastic wrap at Atsumu, "Just, don't overwork yourself alright? I know you have a habit of pushing yourself when your about to break."

"Yeah don't worry samu, I'll probably be alright, but it just sucks." Atsumu, still lying on Osamu's bed, took a bit of his onigiri. Kiyoomi saw that and habitually gave a disgusted look.

"What!" Atsumu sat up noticing Kiyoomi's expression.

Kiyoomi then realized they were giving a rude expression to Atsumu because he was eating in his brothers bed. "Why are you eating in a place that's made for sleep? You should separate your sleeping area and eating area so you don't pick up weird habits, plus it's just unsanitary." Kiyoomi said deadpan.

"Here goes the germaphobe again. Seriously are they like this all the time?" Atsumu looked over to Osamu.

"Yes and honestly you should become more like them. Sakusa's organized and and clean, unlike your dirty ass." Osamu grabbed Atsumu by his arm and lazily picked it up, "Alright you told me everything right? So leave, your annoying both me and my roommate."

"Ugh fine but FYI I'll probably be back soon, see ya." Atsumu walked towards the door then turned around to look at Kiyoomi, "Hope to see ya around germaphobe." Kiyoomi just stared as Atsumu closed the door and left. It made them feel relieved.  
  


  
“Sorry I’m advance.” Osamu picked up his bag that was sitting in the floor, “He’s probably gonna come back here all the time.”   
  


That afternoon Kiyoomi thought about the events that happened that day. Needless to say, he already hated Atsumu. He was an annoying, dirty weirdo who was a straight A student, who also happen to be in a band. He wore rings, was incredibly hot, had a good sense in fashion, was loud, annoying, and honestly pretty rude.  
  


Kiyoomi was somewhat intrigued but ignored that feeling. They knew this guy was trouble, and already hated Atsumu with a burning passion.

**Author's Note:**

> sakusa said fuck it I’m non binary lolz anyway sorry if this feels a bit weird to read, this is my first time writing with the POV being non binary so I wasn’t sure how to exactly write it, so if It did feel weird to read then free to tell me and I can change the POV.


End file.
